warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MKsmashed/Bot Tips Special Edition: BritBots
Welcome to a Special edition of Bot Tips! This will cover the three Britbots: Lancelot, Galahad, and Gareth! OVERVIEW Gareth The Gareth is a fast light robot with one Light and one Medium hardpoint. It can put a Shield from its side in front of it's body that acts as a Physical shield. It can last until Gold 1 or so. Galahad The Galahad is medium robot with one Medium and two Light Hardpoints. It has a relatively fast walking speed, though average with its shield up. Its shield functions the same as the Gareth's. It can be difficult to play well. If done correctly, it can be used until Diamond 1. Lancelot The Lancelot is a very powerful heavy robot with one Heavy and two Medium hardpoints. It has a very slow walking speed that is boosted when it uses its ability, Rush. Rush increase its walking speed by 60%. The Lancelot has a built in Physical Shield in the front. It has very high firepower and is difficult to kill, especially if an Ancile is placed on it. It was once considered the most powerful robot in the game, and still remains to be one of them. It can last all the way up to Champion. SETUPS Gareth These are valid setups for the Gareth: Knife Fighter: one Orkan and one Pinanta, one Scourge and one Spark, one Storm and one Gust, one Taran and one Magnum Mid-Ranger: one Tulumbas and one Pin Galahad These are valid setups for the Galahad: Knife Fighter: one Orkan and two Pinatas, one Scourge and two Sparks, one Storm and two Gusts, one Taran and two Magnums Mid-ranger: one Tulumbas and two Pins Ambusher: one Vortex and two Aphids Lancelot These are valid setups for the Lancelot: Ancilot (Ancile in heavy slot): two Scourges, two Tarans, two Orkans Knife Fighter: one Thunder and two Tarans or two Orkans, one Exodus and two Orkans, one Redeemer and two Tarans, one Avenger and two Punisher Ts Mid-ranger: one Zeus and two Ions, one Tempest and two Molot Ts, one Trident and two Tulumbases STRATEGY There's a lot here. If you're looking to have all three in your hangar, or are interested in knowing everything about them (that I can supply), pay close attention. Gareth The Gareth is very popular, especially since it now costs Silver (used to cost gold) . It's one of the fastest bots in the game (without the shield in front) and is great for Beacon Capping. It doesn't have a lot of health, so use the Shield frequently. Don't be afraid to recklessly charge in. When the Sheild gets destroyed, or you start getting targeted by Rockets, it's time to run. Use your speed to get out of there ASAP. Rockets do very well on the Gareth, allowing it to unload and run. It's very fun to play, but only remains effective until high Gold. Galahad The Galahad is the Gareth's bigger brother. Its additonal light slot helps it be better at longer-lasting skirmishes. Use it as support for Heavy bots like the Leo or Natasha. It's not really a Beacon Capper like the Gareth, but otherwise, play it as such. Aphex setups do good in later leagues if played well. Stay at exactly 350m from enemies at fire away. You will be a very annoying opponent to fight. Lancelot The Lancelot is truly a beast. Its massive firepower allows it to slaughter everything in its path. However, this destroyer has undergone some decline. Descend Bots have made it seem it less powerful. Not to fear though, as it can still hold its own aginst pretty much anything. The most powerful thing about it is its survivability. It has both high integrity and a Physical shield in front. People also put an Ancile on it frequently, making it very difficult to kill. This is called an Ancilot. Equipped with Tarans (a Tarancilot), it becomes the Cockroach of WR: it takes forever to kill, and it fight well for a long time due to the Tarans' sustained fighting ability. When using the Lancelot with an Ancilot/ Knife Fighter, charge forward. Though you have a slow speed, your Rush ability allows you to increase your speed by 66% for 10 seconds. This allows you to catch up to other bots on your team. Try to lead the charge, as you can survive a few hits. If you're using an Ancile, stand next to allies to protect them. Make sure you keep moving forward with your team. Mid-range setups should be played like any other. Stay back and fire away. SUMMARY The Britbots are hard to take down. Use this to your advantage to accomplish whatever the purpose of your BritBot is. The Gareth is great at Beacon Capping, but doesn't last long league-wise. The Galahad can be very versatile, but is taken down quickly in later leagues. The Lancelot, however, is always great. I recommend that every hangar have a Lancelot, especially a Tarancilot. Use it wisely, and not even Pixonic can stop you... Well that last sentence isn't really true, but really, not much can. Screw Spectres. Get a Lancelot. Category:use Category:Blog posts